


The Bench

by Qriztine



Category: bts army, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hidden Feelings, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret love, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, truth untold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qriztine/pseuds/Qriztine
Summary: “Kook, did you know that this bench here is my favorite spot in the park?”Jungkook did not respond but listened to him attentively.“From here you can see all the people. Those kids in the playground being carefree.”He pointed at the playground.





	The Bench

Boxes are scattered in the living room. His room is a mess. Bags and boxes everywhere. Jungkook took a deep breath and decided to go out for a bit. His family moved again to a new place and he was promised by his mom that it’ll be the last time. 

“Mom I’ll be out for a walk. Be back before dinner.”

Without saying another word, he left their house. He didn’t know where to go. He only kept on walking to wherever his feet lead him. The park. That’s where he landed.

Green grass, beautiful flowers, and shady trees made him feel safe. Looking up, he saw the fast-moving clouds and blue sky. Jungkook walked towards where the playground is. Kids giggling and laughing are music to his ears. They sound so happy. He suddenly missed being a kid. Carefree. Happy. Fun. No worries in life. You only get to enjoy playing and no one else mattered. He was so into reminiscing his childhood days when his pants were being tugged. Jungkook turned to look what it is and found a cute brown and black Pomeranian dog.

It kept on barking at him until he decided to play with it. 

“Are you alone?”

Jungkook asked the dog. It barked at him and ran away. Before it went any further, it turned around to bark at him again as if an invitation to follow it and he did.

“Tannie! Where did you go? You made me worried.”

Jungkook looked at the owner of the voice who was sitting alone on the bench under a big tree. He was looking down at it. He can’t see his face.

“Cute dog you have there. He’s playful.”

He said to the owner. The owner lifted his face and smiled at Jungkook. His face was thin. His eyes are so beautiful and he swear, it’s even better than the stars in the night sky. The plain white top matched his fair skin.

“His name is Tannie. He’s still a puppy though. 10months old.”

Jungkook asked for permission to share the bench with them and he nodded. The dog and his owner have this unexplainable bond with each other. 

“Are you from around here?”

“Oh we moved in just today. I’m Jungkook.”

Jungkook offered a handshake and he gladly took it. 

“No wonder it’s the first time I have seen you here. Call me Taehyung.”

They talked for what seems to be forever. Jungkook discovered that people usually come and gather in the morning at the park. Less people come by in the afternoon. Taehyung also told him that he is older than him by 2 years. He likes Taehyung and Tannie. He feels comfortable around them so he asked if when will they see each other again.

“Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. I am always here around 4 in the afternoon.”

Taehyung answered him with a smile. Jungkook can see sadness in those pretty eyes. How he wished he could wash that sadness away.

After that day when he met Taehyung, Jungkook was eager for the days to come. He's always been looking forward for Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Maybe, he cant deny it. But he has a little crush on Taehyung. His boxy smile and his deep voice. Sometimes Jungkook would bring his guitar and they would jam together on some songs. Tannie, his dog, will stay with them too playing with his own toys.

“You’re cute.”

Taehyung blurted out of nowhere while looking at Jungkook playing with Tannie. The younger was taken aback with what he heard.

“What did you say Tae?”

They've been hanging out for more than a month now and there is no denial. Jungkook is slowly falling for Taehyung secretly. At first, he was in denial. But as time passed by, he can’t stop himself falling. Taehyung is genuine and caring in every little way. He would feed the dogs and cats who pass by them at the park. He would also give candies to some kids who they play with. Everything about him is lovable.

“I said, you are cute. Are you deaf?”

“You’re lovely then.”

Taehyung laughed at him and threw the fallen leaf beside him. 

“Tae.”

The older looked at him with a smile on his face.

“Kook, did you know that this bench here is my favorite spot in the park?”

Jungkook did not respond but listened to him attentively.

“From here you can see all the people. Those kids in the playground being carefree.”

He pointed at the playground. Then he inhaled a good amount of air.

“This tree behind us gives the best air. The sound of the rustling leaves, such music to my ears.”

That’s it. Two months of being with Taehyung maybe short but for Jungkook, it’s more than enough for him.

“Sometimes, Kook, people don’t see the positive things in life. You only have to look on the brighter side no matter how hard it goes.”

He gave the younger the most precious smile he has ever given. Jungkook has finally decided.

“Let’s go home Kook. I’m tired now and not feeling well. Let’s see each other again next time.”

Jungkook said his goodbyes to Taehyung and Tannie. The next time the will be seeing each other is on Tuesday. 

“I have enough time to prepare for this.”

Over the weekend, Jungkook did his preparations. He was going to surprise Taehyung. He’s going to confess. He maybe rejected but he doesn’t care.

What’s important to him is for his feelings to reach out to Taehyung.

Tuesday came. Jungkook made sure he got all the things ready. He headed out half an hour earlier to their usual meeting place. The bench under the big tree in the park. He prepared the spot for Taehyung. A small picnic for them and Tannie. He picked little flowers along his way since the older is a sucker for cute things. He was so excited for them to arrive.

4pm came. No Taehyung arrived. The kids who usually approach them said hi to Jungkook.

“He’s just late. He had to do something.”

After 30minutes, still no Taehyung. Jungkook got all worried but didn’t give up. He continued to wait. Few moments passed and he checked his watch.

5:12pm. He looked around and didn’t see anyone.

“Maybe he’s sick. I’ll wait for him on Thursday then.”

When Jungkook started to pack up everything he has prepared, he saw Tannie walking towards him. He was happy. Whenever there is Tannie, there is Taehyung. He looked around but saw no one except for a blonde-haired guy who was distantly standing from Tannie.

“Hey Tan! Where is Taehyung?”

He then noticed the dog carrying and envelope with him. He took it and it showed his name on it. He was confused and nervous at the same time. He wasted no time and opened it. Inside was a letter.

Hesitant at first but he knows he had to read it. Curiosity has been killing him.

 

"To my Kook,

I am sorry I was not able to meet you. Things have been very hard for me lately but I always look forward to Thursdays. You always ask me how was my week but I avoid the topic. I am sorry. I am so sorry for many things. I am sorry to be on the receiving end. You tend to tell me everything about your week but I don't. You listen to me ranting about life and never complained. Thank you for that. Since you are reading this letter, it means I am now gone. Gone for good. Haven't you noticed I always wear a beanie? You asked me once but I only told you that it's my favorite one. It's not. It's because I have to hide something. I have a stage 4 leukemia even before you met me. Every week I have chemotherapy sessions and my hair has been falling off. I am sorry for not telling you sooner. I did not want you to pity me. I want people to see me that I am okay. I don't want people to know that I am sick. Jeon Jungkook, thank you for coming to my life. I wanted to fight and stay with you. All those months before you came, I already gave up, but you changed it. I wanted to fight and stay. Believe me I tried. I'm sorry it has to end this way, but, I hope it's not too late for me to say this. I LOVE YOU JUNGKOOK. Thank you for the memories. Thank you for everything.

P.S. I hope you don't mind keeping Tannie? He;s really fond of you and I know you will take good care of him.

Lots of love,  
Taetae"

Jungkook felt weak. Tears kept streaming down on his cheek. He sat down on the bench to support his shaking body. The blonde-haired guy approached him.

“My name is Jimin, Taehyung’s bestfriend. He only told me to give to you Tannie’s things and this.”

 

He handed over a small box. Jungkook opened it and saw a silver bracelet with a dangling round pendant. It was engraved with the word EUPHORIA. Jungkook looked up to Jimin, crying.

“Tell me he’s not gone. Please tell me he is okay.”

Jimin only looked down and shook his head.

“I am sorry Jungkook.”

He said his goodbye to Tannie and left. 

“I was too late. I should have told him earlier.”

He was holding on to Tannie and the letter.

“I love you too Taehyung. I’m sorry.”


End file.
